supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Master Core
Master Core es un jefe que aparece en el Modo Clásico de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Por el momento se desconoce si aparecerá en la versión para Wii U. Master Core aparece solamente en los niveles de dificultad desde el 5.1 o superior y solo si en la última fase se escoge el combate contra Master Hand y Crazy Hand, ya que si se lucha solo contra Master Hand, Master Core no aparecerá. Descripción Master Core aparecerá al quitar una cantidad determinada de puntos de vida a Master Hand y Crazy Hand (que ahora comparten medidor). Cuando dicha vida sea quitada, Crazy Hand desaparecerá y del interior de Master Hand saldrá Master Core como una especie de bruma negra, conocida como enjambre (swarm en inglés). Cuando se le enfrente, su medidor de daño (de vida en este caso) quedará tapado casi totalmente, evitando así que el jugador pueda mirar la vida restante del jefe mientras se le enfrenta. Master Core consta de entre cuatro y cinco formas, dependiendo del nivel de dificultad en el que se le enfrente: La primera forma, llamada Coloso Supremo (Master Giant en inglés), aparece solo si se le enfrenta entre los niveles de dificultad 7.0 y 9.0 y consiste en un aspecto humanoide de grandes proporciones y con una gran grieta en la cabeza, de la que se puede ver un núcleo violáceo, posiblemente indicando su punto débil. La segunda forma, llamada Bestia Suprema (Master Beast en inglés), es la primera en aparecer si los niveles son entre el 6.0 y el 6.9. Esta consiste en un animal cuadrúpedo con una gran cabeza con dientes afilados con los que realiza poderosos mordiscos y una cola acabada en punta semejante a la de los escorpiones. La tercera forma, llamada Espadas Supremas (Master Edges en inglés), es la primera en aparecer si los niveles son entre el 5.1 y el 5.9 y consiste en un conjunto de cuatro espadas (con un aspecto semejante a una fusión entre una daga y un sable) capitaneadas por una versión más grande de estas. Las mismas actúan como un grupo bien sincronizado, y mientras que los golpes débiles, enfocados más bien a acumular daño, los hacen las espadas menores, la espada mayor se encarga de realizar los golpes contundentes. La cuarta forma, llamada Sombra Suprema (Master Shadow en inglés), siempre es la última en aparecer independientemente del nivel escogido. Consiste en una copia oscura y de mayor tamaño y fuerza del personaje que el jugador esté usando en ese momento. Puede utilizar todos sus movimientos y estos suman más daño que los del propio personaje, pero a diferencia del resto de formas esta es posible eliminarla (a parte de quitarle todos los puntos de vida) si la haces sobrepasar cualquier línea límite, aunque puede resultar un poco más tedioso. A medida que va perdiendo vida, su tamaño y fuerza van disminuyendo. Cuando la cuarta forma es eliminada, el cronómetro del combate se para y aparece la quinta y última forma de Master Core, que consiste en una esfera violeta de la que a veces se puede apreciar el símbolo de Super Smash Bros. Cuando está en esta forma, su medidor se hace visible y pasa de indicar una cantidad de puntos de vida a una de porcentaje de daño y el objetivo pasa a ser sacarlo fuera del escenario, pero Master Core tendrá una gran resistencia y tenderá a regresar al centro del escenario. Si Master Core recibe más de un 200% de daño sin recibir un K.O. (es decir, con ataques con muy poca fuerza), este y de un poder abrumador, para después autodestruirse. En la versión de Wii U, Master Core adapta otra forma adicional, la Fortaleza Suprema (Master Fortress en inglés). Aparece como la primera forma en los niveles más altos y consiste en un laberinto lleno de enemigos creados a partir del enjambre y otros obstáculos cuya única forma de derrotar consiste en destruír los núcleos que hay escondidos en el interior de esta. El tamaño de esta forma es extremadamente grande, superando el tamaño de algunos escenarios. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español :Master Core :Es el temible ser en el que se convierte Master Hand cuando se transforma. La masa que lo rodea, o ''emjambre, toma la forma de bestias, armas cortantes y muchas más cosas, y varía su patrón de ataque con cada transformación. A mayor nivel de dificultad, más formas adopta. Vence el enjambre para revelar el núcleo.'' Inglés Versión norteamericana right|120px :Master Core :This sinister being will appear from Master Hand. A bunch of black objects, called "Swarm," will gather and mimic a variety of shapes, changing its attack pattern with each new form. After taking enough damage, it will reveal even more forms. Defeat the Swarm's forms to reveal its true core. Versión europea :Master Core :This fearsome being is what Master Hand becomes when he transforms. The black ashes around it, known as the "swarm", mimics the shape of beasts, blades and more, and changes its attack pattern with each transformation. At higher intensity levels, it'll take on even more forms. Defeat the swarm to reveal the true core. Galería Master Hand desintegrandose SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Master Core saliendo del interior de Master Hand. Primera forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Coloso Supremo. Segunda forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Bestia Suprema. Tercera forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Espadas Supremas. Cuarta forma de Master Core (en el caso de Link) SSB4 (3DS).png|Sombra Suprema emulando a Link. Quinta forma de Master Core SSB4 (3DS).png|Última forma de Master Core. Medidor de daño de Master Core descubierto SSB4 (3DS).png|Medidor de daño de Master Core descubierto. Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades *En la canción que suena al enfrentarse a Master Core, una de las secciones posee pulsaciones intermitentes. Estas pulsaciones son en realidad Código Morse, y este se lee como "MASTER CORE". Véase también